This invention relates in general to exercise equipment and in particular to dumbbells for use while exercising. In the applicant's previous teachings, there is disclosed a dumbbell rack attachment having a saddle for holding the dumbbell, the saddle being mounted on one of two vertically-disposed barbell support columns. The present invention, by contrast, does not require any modification of either of these barbell support columns but rather is mounted upon the horizontally-disposed cross bar of the barbell.
In the prior art, Segrist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,150, which issued May 19, 1987, discloses a dumbbell support rack. Segrist's rack, however, requires two support columns for each dumbbell.